Catalyst
by MelanthiaChase
Summary: A catalyst is a person or thing that precipitates an event or a substance that stimulates change. Rebecca Hughes is a catalyst in Dr. Spencer Reid's life, will the change be for the better? Reid/OC *HIATUS*
1. Headfirst

**I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I only own Becca and any of the other original characters or storylines I come up with.**

**Headfirst**

Realization of what he'd just done hit Reid suddenly as he walked back to the BAU offices after escorting Becca to the OPA offices. He'd just asked the girl of his dreams out to coffee. He may have stammered and fidgeted a bit but he still did it. He asked her and she said yes.

She said yes...

The thought brought a smile to his face and put his apprehension to the background of his mind. She'd said yes without an ounce of pity or irony in her tone. Her acceptance to his request wasn't some cruel joke like those times in college when the attractive girls had toyed with him. No, this was sincere. She sincerely liked him and wanted to spend time with him. His smile stayed on his face as he made his way to his desk where paperwork was waiting for him. He didn't miss the anticipatory looks on the faces of the team as he sat down.

"Look at the ladies' man. When's the date Don Juan?" Morgan asked and Reid felt a bit of heat rise in his cheeks.

"We're...uh...we're going for coffee after work as long as there's not a case." He opened a file at the top of his stack and started reading but the others wouldn't let him be.

"I suggest you take her to the Red Dragon Teahouse instead. She loves their oolong." JJ suggested as she leaned against his desk and he made a mental note. She was JJ's friend, they'd worked in OPA together for a while before JJ got assigned to BAU, he knew he could trust her judgment.

"Really? I was going to suggest that he take her to Cafe Cadenza, best espresso con panna in the city." Rossi recommended and Reid could feel his head starting to spin. There was so much to consider, what if she didn't like where he took her, what if she had a horrible time? He was no stranger to rejection but he wasn't sure he could handle it if she rejected him, not after the sincerity of their exchange. JJ saw the panic in his eyes and gave the others a warning look.

"You know what Spence? Take her anywhere and you'll have a great time. She's crazy about you." She smiled and moved off his desk, silently warning the others to give him space. Garcia and Rossi understood and wandered back to their respective offices while Emily and Morgan sat at their desks. They worked in silence for a few minutes before Reid lifted his head and spoke to anyone listening.

"By the way, what was the bet you were huddling over?" He asked and Morgan looked up and shook his head.

"You don't wanna know kid, believe me." Morgan said as he shared a look with Prentiss. They would take this secret to their grave.

…

"This way." The server said as she led them into the further reaches of the teahouse. Reid had decided to take JJ's advice and bring Becca someplace she liked. From the smile on her face he could tell that he'd made the right decision.

"_Doumo_." Becca said with a nod to the server as she sat in the proffered seat. Spencer sat across from her suddenly frozen in fear. This was as far as he'd made it in his planning he didn't know what to do.

"Here are your menus, I'll be back shortly." The server announced as she placed the menus in front of them. Spencer quickly grabbed his and started reading as he thought of what to do.

"I suggest their Iron Goddess oolong, it's got this deep earthy flavor and it goes well with the red bean paste mochi. We can get the pot and share, unless you'd like something else." She offered as she set down her menu and took him in. He was so handsome; she'd never known a more handsome man. More than that he was sweet, an actual genius and socially awkward in a way that was cute and endearing but not unnerving. Becca wasn't ashamed to admit to anyone that would ask that she'd had a thing for Dr. Reid from the moment she met him. Normally that would have been enough for her to at least approach him but there was something intimidating about the scope of his intelligence that held her back. That and she didn't want to scare him off. Now she didn't have to worry about that, he was the one who asked her out and there was no way she was ever going to turn him down.

"I was actually thinking of the LiChee. The mochi sounds good though." He offered quickly and Becca just nodded, waiting for him to continue but he shut down again. She was going to have to go slow with him.

After that they sat in companionable silence and ordered when the server arrived. They only had to wait a few minutes before their tea arrived and Spencer was glad. It gave him an excuse not to talk; he still had no idea what to do. She was there and beautiful and looked at him in a way that was expectant without being impatient. It sent his head on a tailspin. After he poured himself a cup of the rich black tea he began his usual routine of spooning copious amounts of sugar into the mixture. As he got to scoop four he heard Becca tut-tut him from across the table. He stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"My _soba _would slap your knuckles for adding so much sugar. She always taught me that it was best to just add a bit of honey and let the tea's natural flavor seep out." She smiled wider and brought her tea to her lips. As she breathed in the scent she got this blissful look on her face and he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her, but suddenly his neurons fired as they registered an unfamiliar word.

"_Soba_?" He asked and Becca set down her tea and plated two of the mochi for Spencer and two for her.

"It's the affectionate term when talking about one's own grandma in Japanese." She took her chopsticks from her tray and picked up a mochi, popping it in her mouth. "When I talk to her I actually call her _obaa-chan_."

Spencer looked at her and found himself trying to find marks in her appearance that spoke of Japanese heritage but he couldn't. Even her dark hair and hazel eyes bespoke of European ancestry. As he was searching her she swallowed her treat and looked at him, when their eyes met he was sure they shimmered.

"You're trying to find the Japanese in me aren't you?" She asked and he opened and closed his mouth a few times before sheepishly nodding. She laughed sweetly and this time he was sure her eyes shimmered. "Don't be embarrassed, everyone does the covert search when I talk about my _soba_. She's Japanese, my grandpa's second wife. She raised my father and for a time she raised me. I guess you could say that she raised us to be Japanese, even without the blood in our veins."

"Did she also teach you the language, or just a few words?" Spencer asked as he watched her body language. He had built a profile of one Rebecca Hughes over the years since they first met and this didn't fit into it. He needed to know more to create a more complete profile.

"The language, I'm fluent. I even worked as a translator to help pay for my Masters degree." She blushed a bit before she continued. "Sorry, I know that sounded like bragging and I didn't mean to."

Her response made him smile and he felt himself losing some of his tension. It appeared that she wasn't always so confident. Her insecurities made her much less frightening.

"Tell me about working as a translator. I find the disconnect between the person being translated to and the translator fascinating. It's like the facilitator of the conversation is invisible. I've done my own translating before but never to the point where who I was translating to lost track of me." He was so animated that Becca wanted him to go on forever and was so entranced that when he stopped she was jarred a bit.

"Oh, umm, well...In my training I was taught that a good translator is invisible. If you're doing your job correctly the communication will be seamless." She beamed at him, proud to have his undivided attention. "In Japan it's different though, there the onscreen translator can achieve celebrity status, but that's just a facet of Japanese culture. The culture is a celebrity driven culture so it doesn't always take much to earn it. That's my interpretation of it anyway."

Reid nodded along, interested in the stories she was telling. As they made it through their pots of tea and two more orders of mochi they continued to talk. Their conversation turned to everything from the going salary for translators to the symphony's summer session. He found out that she was more of a Bach fan but loved Beethoven and she discovered that the rumors about his technophobia weren't just rumors. Before they knew it the teahouse closed and they were standing outside the doors. After a few awkward moments she smiled and had to admit to herself that now was the time to leave but she couldn't seem to get her feet to move. Reid was having the same problem.

"So..." She said shyly as she ducked her head.

"So..." He responded in kind before he took a silent but deep breath. "I have two tickets to the symphony on Saturday. I was going to go with Emily but I'm hoping you're free."

He looked at her hopefully and she couldn't seem to stop the grin that split her face. She composed herself before she answered him though; fully aware that too much exuberance could be enough to scare him off and that was the last thing she wanted.

"I'd love to go, that is if Agent Prentiss wouldn't be too disappointed." She said, knowing that showing his friend respect was a good move and she really did respect Agent Prentiss.

"Emily will understand, so...um..." He said shyly and it took everything in Becca's power not to hug him.

"Listen, here's my phone number." She took out a card and wrote on the back and handed it to him. He held onto it for a second, smiling before he put it into his pocket. "Call me or text me and we'll make plans. I don't drive so if it would be easier to meet there I'll be there. If you want to go out beforehand that's ok too. Whatever works for you."

"I'll..uh...I'll call you." He said almost uncertainly and stood awkwardly so Becca took control of the situation and turned to face him.

"I'll see you Saturday. _Oyasuminasai _Spencer." She bowed low as a show of respect and he bowed with her.

"Have a good night." He said less awkwardly before she turned and hailed a cab, knowing that they weren't to a stage where touching was appropriate yet. As she got in she waved and he waved back, pleased that he didn't have to go through some ritual that made him uncomfortable or cause their relationship to become awkward. As her taxi went out of his line of sight he walked to the nearest metro entrance. It wasn't too late for him to go home but as he walked he programmed her number into his phone. He knew he'd be calling her later. There was still so much for him to learn.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Author's Note: **There we are, the first chapter down. Thanks to the wonderful response I decided to expand upon the idea. In my timeline this takes place during Season 4 since I'm really far behind so if something is wrong I apologize but this will have elements of an AU, characters will be missing, some events will be downplayed and scenes will be added. This story will not be a procedural or a case-driven fic. Becca will not be kidnapped or raped. This is an exploration of a relationship between a man with a laundry list of problems and a woman with issues of her own. If you need high-melodrama this isn't the story for you. I hope those of you that stick around enjoy it.

* * *

_Additional Note: _As part of Becca's characterization she will speak Japanese and teach Reid bits and pieces of it. I do not speak Japanese and the most contact I have with it is from the films/anime I watch and the pop songs I listen to. If something's wrong I apologize since I get the translations online. If anyone speaks Japanese and would be willing to translate properly for me please PM me and I will give you credit, lots of credit and free internet hugs.

Thank you all in advance for coming along on this journey! :)


	2. Establishing Parameters

**I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I only own Becca and any of the other original characters or storylines I come up with.**

**Establishing Parameters **

Reid walked into the offices eager to have a start to the day. He hadn't gotten a call so he knew there wasn't a case, but he almost wished there was. That way the team would be too busy to harass him about the night before. He felt a surge of hope as he saw the near vacant floor. Maybe it would be quiet, maybe he'd get through the door unscathed. Those hopes were dashed when he looked to his desk and saw Garcia leaning against it. He sighed but counted his blessings, at least she was better than Morgan or Rossi.

"Hello my love. Get seated and get settled because you're telling me everything." He sighed but did as she asked. The sooner he told her the sooner she'd leave him alone and that's what he wanted. He wanted to be alone to dissect the events of the night before, to figure out what he did right so he could do it again. Instead he just sat and waited for Garcia to ask. Instead she just stared at him and he knew the only way to stop her would be to tell her.

"We just went out for tea, talked until the teahouse closed for the night then she gave me her card. I invited her to the symphony on Saturday." At the last Garcia squealed quietly and clapped her hands.

"I am so proud of you my beautiful boy. Did Ms. Hughes accept your invitation?" She continued to smile at him and Reid nodded his head.

"She gave me her number too." He took out his phone and looked at his new contact before he looked at Garcia. "I may have a problem though. I invited Emil to the symphony first and she accepted. Do you think she'll be upset that I just gave away her ticket?"

"Believe me, Emily won't mind." Garcia said, thrilled that her boy had the guts to go for it.

"Emily won't mind what?" Emily asked as she set down her bag and removed her coat while Garcia turned to her all smiles. "What's going on?"

"Tell her." Garcia goaded and Reid sighed in resignation.

"I invited Becca to the symphony on Saturday and she accepted. You don't mind if I take her instead, do you?" He asked, not wanting to hurt her feelings. He shouldn't have worried if the smile on her face was any indication.

"No, Spencer, I don't mind at all. I hope the two of you have a wonderful time." She continued to smile as she sat down. "Do you have any plans for before or after?"

"Not now, I was just focused on not disappointing you." He answered honestly and both women shared a look then smiled at him with nearly identical looks on their faces. Great, he was going to have to deal with this three more times and Morgan wasn't going to go easy on him.

…

"How was your night last night?" The voice to her right caused Becca to jump as she looked up suddenly from where she was absent-mindedly stirring her coffee.

"It was good, went out to tea after work, spent some time with one of the agents. It was really good." She smiled. It had been more than good, the night had been perfect.

"Really? Agent Reid didn't bore you to tears?" Her colleague and perennial thorn in her side Drew asked and she felt her hackles rise.

"It's _Dr. _Reid and no, I actually find him fascinating. Did you know that he has three doctorates?" Drew raised an eyebrow and she felt her eyes narrow. "I have work to do."

"I'm sorry, ok; it's just strange to think of the cylon dating." He tried to soften his obvious faux pas but failed miserably when he referenced the cruel nickname that many of the peripheral staff used for the genius.

"Then don't think about it. Now if you'll excuse me I have a press release to proofread and a departmental website to edit." She turned her back on him and he shook his head. What a bright, vivacious and outgoing girl like her was doing with Dr. Reid was a mystery.

Becca made it to her desk, fully aware of the glances people were stealing and the whispers. She didn't know why this was such a subject of interest. People dated and "fraternized" quite often, especially in the close-knit world of the FBI. When you worked up to 80 hours a week in an insular location it was nearly impossible not to have a romantic entanglement. It had just taken her longer than most to bite into that somewhat forbidden apple. As the thought came to her she made a note in her calendar. She was going to have to talk to her supervisor about the rules for fraternizing outside of your department; she'd do whatever she could to keep Spencer. She suddenly laughed at herself, after one date she was already sounding like a stalker.

"Ok, time to finish this for JJ." She said quietly as she brought up the press release JJ had handed off to her. Coming back from maternity leave had left JJ swamped and unable to find time for the less pressing matters so she regularly outsourced them to Becca and her cubicle partner Riley to do for her. They were the only ones in the communications branch that she really trusted and Becca was always happy to help her. As she finished, she contemplated walking to the BAU offices to hand deliver it...and see Spencer...but decided that discretion was the better part of valor and emailed it to JJ instead. She'd be seeing Spencer on Saturday after all, no need to overwhelm him.

…

JJ walked into the offices and immediately made a beeline for Spence. She had a lot of work to do but she wanted to check in and make sure things went well the night before. She only wanted the best for Spence. As she walked up to him he caught her eye and gave her a slight nod and that was all she needed to see. It went well and he was in a good headspace, if things went badly he'd have his face buried in a file and he'd be stuck inside his own head. This Spence was good, which meant that Becca would be nearly giddy. She smiled at the differing reactions she was going to get and just waved to the three congregating near Spencer's desk before she went to her office. He'd earned a reprieve from all the questioning, especially since Morgan would be in any minute and he was bound to have something to say.

…

As lunchtime rolled around Reid eyed Morgan warily. The older agent's behavior that morning had been unexpected. He'd just told Reid that Becca was a great girl and recommended going out to dinner after the symphony. He didn't tease him, didn't make him feel like a fool, he just seemed to be genuinely pleased for his friend.

"Hey man, wanna go get some lunch?" Morgan asked as he approached Reid's desk and the younger man felt alarm bells go off in his head. This was it...better to get it over with now than to prolong it.

After a nod of confirmation he rose and walked with Morgan in silence that wasn't uncomfortable. As they got to the elevator Morgan stopped him and gave him a smile.

"I'm not gonna mess with you about this right now, but once things get real for you two, no mercy." He smiled wider at the look on Reid's face before he patted his shoulder. He meant it, once Spencer and Becca were together...no mercy.

…

_Saturday..._

Becca sat quietly next to Spencer as the music filled the hall. So far the evening was going really well. He'd met her at the venue at her insistence since she was having issues with her plumbing and didn't know if she was going to be late. Luckily the plumber had arrived and she'd had plenty of time to get ready and meet Spencer at a decent time. They visited a gelato stand near the concert hall before they went in since it was too late for a pre-concert dinner and he spent the walk to the hall filling her in on the importance of the pieces they were going to hear tonight. She couldn't deny that, as much as she loved hearing him speak, she couldn't always keep up with him. It wasn't really annoying or bad in any way because he tended to bookend his tangents with a review so she could usually find something to comment on. Otherwise she'd just nod along and he could usually be counted on to make another obscure reference and that would start the cycle over again. During the concert, however, he was silent as he got lost in the movements and at one point she saw him close his eyes to just listen. Now he was reading the program and when he noticed her looking at him he smiled shyly and went back to what he was doing. She smiled in return and turned her attention back to the music.

Once the concert was over Spencer hailed a cab outside of the hall and for a painful moment Becca thought he forgot about her but as he waved her over and held the door for her she breathed out the breath she'd been holding and got in. It seemed like their night wasn't at an end.

"Do you know the way to Eli's?" He asked the cab driver who nodded and grunted in that way all cab drivers seem able to and he leaned back in his seat and looked at Becca. She was smiling brightly and seemed to be content with the evening. He was glad; he was really starting to like spending time with her and wanted this to continue. She listened and always had something to say but she didn't tease him...not a lot anyway. He liked that even when she got lost in the conversation she made an effort to let him know she was engaged and he'd found himself ending his discussions with a cliff's notes version of what he said so she could understand. He usually didn't think about the fact that others might not follow along but seeing her smile and bright eyes made him care. He smiled back at her and the ride continued in silence before they stopped at one of his favorite restaurants in town. It was opened all night and the coffee always flowed in copious amounts.

After getting out of the cab and paying the fare Spencer guided Becca into the restaurant and once they were seated with menus he took the lead. He knew this place well.

"I'd get the bottomless coffee cup; they actually have some of the best coffee in DC. They also serve breakfast around the clock." She nodded at his recommendations and looked over the menu.

"I guess I'll give the coffee and pancakes a shot." She set down her menu and gave him another smile. "So what is it that draws the wondrous Dr. Reid to an all-night restaurant and cafe on the outskirts of DC?"

"Insomnia and a desire for coffee." He chuckled a little. "Solitude too, this place clears out after midnight."

"Interesting, I thought I was the only insomniac looking for late night coffee joints along the Metro." Her smile turned teasing and he relaxed a bit. For some reason she could put him at ease.

"If you find yourself unable to sleep and want some recommendations give me a call. I know the best places for coffee, atmosphere and late night people watching." He offered his recommendation and Becca nodded, the smile never leaving her face.

"Thank you Spence. Maybe you could even join me in my wandering." She suggested and Spencer ducked his head. "Though, now that we're on date two maybe we should be discreet with the late night rendezvous. We don't want tongues to wag-"

"First." Spencer said sharply as he cut her off. "This is our first date."

"I'll bite, why do you consider _this_ our first date?" She was confused but willing to hear him out.

"The first night we were just spending time together getting to know each other. There were no expectations of future romance, hopes but no expectations. We could have left without pursuing anything further and not felt awkward. Now we have a new level of expectations for each other." Becca nodded, understanding but he wasn't done yet. "Also, that night was spur of the moment, no planning ahead, just two people in each other's company. I think there has to be a certain level of planning for it to be considered a date."

As he explained the server brought their food and refilled their coffee cups. As Becca unfolded her napkin and placed it across her lap she gave Spencer a considering look.

"Is there a spending cap on dates as well? Like say we end up spending a hundred dollars when we go out after work, no planning, would that be a date?" He looked at her as he considered how serious she was but when he saw that she was he did his own considering.

"It would depend on the circumstances. If I'd planned on spending the time with you throughout the day I'd consider that a date but if we met up in the elevator and just decided at that moment to go somewhere I wouldn't. Also we can't forget the romantic aspects. If I just wanted to spend time with you, no designs for any future romance, that wouldn't be a date." He explained and Becca nodded.

"What if I have romantic designs? If that's the case then this is our second date. I like you Spencer, a lot, and I want to see if this can go the distance. I just don't want to be too aggressive with you, you deserve to be treated with respect and me throwing myself at you isn't exactly the most respectful way to go about things." She picked up her coffee and sipped it, suddenly afraid for his reaction.

"Thank you for that. How about this...We plan dates ahead of time, together, we figure out what we want to do. If we just go out for coffee or a movie after work, no planning then that's not a date, that's just us spending time together." He put up his hands in a plea for understanding and as Becca looked in his eyes she nodded, she got what he was going for. This was overwhelming him and he had to take some control.

"Ok, I'll follow those guidelines. I guess there are a lot of expectations and pressures associated with the word "date" huh?" She asked rhetorically and Spencer nodded, she understood and she just went with it. It made him regret not going to her years ago when he first noticed her looking at him a little too closely and smiling wider when she saw him in a room.

"More pressures than you think, especially on males in this society." He picked up his coffee in a subconscious mirroring of what she was doing. "Now that we're following the guidelines why don't we talk about next weekend? I don't have any plans, unless we get a case."

Becca smiled wider as she thought about another date with Spencer. She had plans for the next weekend but they could definitely be amended to accommodate him.

"I have an idea for next weekend! Since you were good enough to bring me to the symphony tonight, let me take you to the theater next Saturday. One of my friends is playing Ophelia in the Klingon-Language version of _Hamlet_. I was given two comp tickets. Does that sound like something you'd be interested in doing?" She asked it all in a rush, barely catching her breath between sentences.

"_HI jah'_." He said with a smile and Becca smiled. Not only was he a sweet, kind, gentle and sexy genius, the man spoke Klingon too. He really was the one for her.

* * *

...

* * *

**Author's Note: **I would like to thank Sonatica for her review and the critique she offered. As I said I don't speak Japanese so I got everything online and my stupidly Anglo-centric mind decided to go for the English sounding translations. From now on I'll use the appropriate honorifics, except in places where the incorrect form works. Anyway, thank you Sonatica for both reviewing and offering advice. As far as Klingon goes I do speak it, almost fluently, so no need for help with that :)

Anyway, thank you in advance and I'd be interested to hear which parts of their relationship you'd like to see. I have this plotted out near the end of the fourth season so I'll be delving into Becca's response to some of the harder things Spencer goes through. I'll definitely be continuing this story; my muse isn't giving it up without a fight.


	3. Give and Take

**I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I only own Becca and any of the other original characters or storylines I come up with.**

**Give and Take**

"Becs there's someone here to see you." She looked up from her computer screen and saw Spencer standing by the water cooler, obviously waiting for permission from someone.

"Did you tell him he could come to me?" She asked her colleague who shrugged.

"He just said he'd wait there." She said and Becca nodded before she rose and walked to Spencer.

"Hey, I thought we were meeting at the restaurant on Saturday." She raised an eyebrow as she mentioned the plans they'd made over numerous texts and one late night phone call.

"We're going to have to take a rain check on that. We just got called into a case, no telling when we'll be back. I'm sorry; I was really looking forward to the play. I've only seen this version of _Hamlet _once before." He noticed the sad look in her eyes before she put on a smile.

"That's ok, you're in the BAU, you save lives and find the bad guys. I'm going to take you up on that rain check though. I would hate to miss out on a date with the wondrous Dr. Spencer Reid." She smiled wider and he did something she didn't expect, he hugged her and she quickly hugged him back, not wanting to miss this rare contact.

"When I get back I'll call you and we'll make plans." He said as he released her and walked toward the door. Hotch had said wheels up in half an hour and Reid knew from experience that he meant it.

"I'm holding you to that." She said quickly as he began to walk toward the door. "Be safe!"

She yelled loudly and he nodded and waved before he went out the door and toward the BAU office. She sighed; disappointed that he wouldn't get to share in what she loved. With a contemplating frown she walked to her cubicle and went back to work. As far as she was concerned this was just a snag in their relationship, she didn't doubt that he would make it up to her in some way. He seemed like too good of a guy not to.

…

Spencer took out his phone as they stood in the airfield. This case had struck a chord in him, the unsub's extreme OCD was a little too like his own and it left him with a sense of unease. A sense strong enough that he needed to find something about himself that could be "normal" and Becca's attraction to him and infatuation with him was as close as he could get. As he waited for the rest of the team he dialed the now familiar number and waited for the space of a breath. After a few rings he heard her voice on the other end.

"You've reached the voicemail of Rebecca Hughes. I can't come to the phone right now but if you'd leave your name and number and a brief message I'll get back to you." Then there was the telltale beep and he was startled for a second.

"Umm, Becca, hey it's Spencer, Dr. Spencer Reid. You already know that, anyway I was hoping to get a hold of you. I know that it's short notice and I have a ton of paperwork when I get back but I was hoping we could do something tonight. I remember you said you own the complete collection of_ Dr. Who_. How would you feel about getting together and watching someth-" He was cut off by the beep and mentally cursed, but rather than try for another message he simply texted her to ask if she was free. By the time he finished his text he saw Rossi coming up to him and followed the older agent into the plane.

…

_Later that night..._

As soon as Becca was through the door she dumped her bag and made a dash for the bathroom. She had the weight of the day on her and wanted to be fresh and clean by the time Spencer showed up. As she turned the corner to her hallway she felt a brush of fur around her ankles and smiled down at her cat and longtime companion.

"Now, now Kiyoshi, Mama needs you on your best behavior. She has a friend coming over. You go to your post and I'll get you food as soon as I'm done with my shower." She leaned down to pat Kiyoshi's head before she went into the bathroom and shut the door. As she started the shower and pulled off her dress she looked at her legs and debated whether she should shave them again. With a shrug of her shoulders and an "eh" she just finished undressing and got in the shower. As much as she'd like to test Spencer's prowess in the bedroom she knew they weren't there yet. If the hug they'd shared before he left was any indication they were barely in the friendzone so she could be patient.

…

Spencer stood outside of Becca's apartment building and waited for her to buzz him up. He'd been shocked to discover that she lived just three blocks from him and right along the Metro. He had no idea how this would impact their relationship but he had a feeling that with both of them being insomniacs with a desire to roam, they'd end up meeting somewhere in the middle one night. If tonight went well it would also be an excuse to end up at her front door. As he stood buzzing, he felt his bag of takeout start to slip and an elderly woman that had walked up next to him, no doubt to go into the building, helped him.

"There you are." She gave him a smile and he nodded before she gave a nod to the buzzer. "Waiting to be let in? Whose apartment are you looking into?"

"3F." He said quickly, hoping it would be enough to get him through the door, the food was heavy.

"Oh, Becca's apartment." She said with a smile. "Lovely girl, but she doesn't get many visitors. She's always so busy painting. She gave Mr. Thompson and me this beautiful painting for Christmas. You wouldn't happen to be Dr. Reid would you?"

"Umm...yes...Dr. Spencer Reid." He moved to shake her hand but she tutted him before she took out her key and got the door, he followed behind and she turned once they were inside.

"It's lovely to meet you young man, Becca mentioned that she had a new friend, I hope you come around more often. Becca seems so lonely with just her cat and her paintings." She continued to smile warmly and Spencer nodded and shyly returned the smile. "Care to join me in the elevator, Mr. Thompson and I are in 3G?"

"No, no thank you ma'am. Do I have access to the stairwell or is that secure too?" He asked and the old woman, who he was assuming was Mrs. Thompson, shook her head.

"No dear, go on up. I'm sure Becca has a good reason for not letting you up yet." She gave him a polite nod and went into the small, not quite secure looking elevator and Spencer went to the stairwell.

…

Becca was massaging leave-in defrizzing conditioner into her hair when there was a knock at her door. She looked at the clock she had in her bedroom and saw that it was only eight-thirty; no way he'd be there so soon. Then again it could be Mrs. Thompson, her neighbor was always popping by and giving Becca food and little treats for Kiyoshi and also sharing her award winning baked goods. At the thought of the baked goods she quickly threw on her purple robe that had seen better days and her fluffy purple flip flops and went to the door. When she opened the door without checking the peephole she wanted to slam it again. He was too early and she wasn't pretty yet.

"Spence..." She said quietly and watched as his eyes went to where her robe had slipped and showed a bit too much of her natural bounty. She may not have been model beautiful or a size zero but her super-sized chest made up for it. She closed the robe and smiled at Spence, despite the heat she felt creeping up her cheeks. Jesus this was embarrassing.

"Hi, I finished early. I thought I'd bring some food. JJ said you loved Indian food." He held up the bags in a gesture of apology and she nodded.

"Come in, please forgive the mess, I haven't had time to straighten up today. You can set the bag on the coffee table." He followed behind; enjoying the view like anyone in his place would and set the bags like she said before he removed his coat. She turned around and her smile turned apologetic. "I'm so sorry; I don't mean to be a terrible hostess. Why don't you sit down and I'll finish getting ready. Then I'll put in disc one of the Tom Baker years and we'll eat. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah, I'll just sit here." He said as he indicated her couch and she nodded before she practically ran to the bathroom, she had to get ready and do it in record time.

While she was in the bathroom getting ready he took the time to observe her apartment. It looked to be a two bedroom with an expanded living area consisting of a kitchen separated from the living room by a wall with an elongated serving window. The living room was sparsely decorated with a patterned couch flanked by two overstuffed chairs. In the corner there was a tall carpeted scratching post with a box at the top and a couple of ledges, obviously for the cat that was mentioned and along the back wall was a tall bookshelf that seemed to be half filled with books and the other half filled with DVDs and some games. There were also two long boxes at the bottom of the shelf that were tucked away in such an inconspicuous way that he knew they had to be important. As he turned his attention to her medium sized flat screen he noticed a black and white patterned cat staring at him with its head tilted from it's place on the coffee table. He moved away a little, not wanting to get more cat hair on him than he was sure he already had. Once the cat got bored and hopped onto the couch Spencer started taking the containers out of the bag. As he put down his last container he heard the bathroom door open and Becca's footsteps in the hallway.

"That smells good. Is it Raja's?" She asked as she went to the couch and picked the cat up from where it was lounging near Spencer's head.

"Yeah, I heard you liked to go there." He smiled at her and she nodded before she gave the cat a kiss on its head.

"Oh, Spence I forgot, this is my baby Kiyoshi. I hope he didn't pester you too much. He's usually really quiet but he's also really curious." She kissed the cat's head again as she smiled warmly.

"He didn't bother me, so you just have the one cat?" He asked and she nodded before she walked in front of him and set the cat on one of the ledges where he meowed loudly.

"Oh mew, mew too. I'll get you your food." She said to the cat as she scratched under his chin before she turned to Spencer. "To answer your question, yes I only have one cat but I also have a Koi that's currently dominating a large tank in my bedroom. She's a _Koromo_ with this beautiful blue, gray and red coloring. I can show her to you if you're interested; she's a showboat and loves company."

"Koi don't usually thrive outside of a pond or pond like environment. How long has this one survived?" He asked, deftly avoiding the bedroom topic and Becca smiled at his sudden shyness.

"Kagome has been my girl for about seven years. Listen, I'm going to get Kiyoshi some food then get us some plates. My DVDs are on the shelf, you can pick whatever you want. I know we said _Dr. Who_ but I'm ok with whatever." She smiled at him again before she turned into the kitchen and he went back to the DVDs, he was surprised by the sheer amount of Sci-Fi films and television shows she had, as well as what he assumed were a vast selection of Anime titles. As he looked them over one set caught his eye.

"You're a Fritz Lang fan?" He asked loudly as he heard the can opener in the kitchen. She didn't answer for a few seconds then came out with plates, silverware and a can of what he assumed to be cat food in her other hand.

"He's the father of modern science fiction. _Metropolis _was groundbreaking and decades ahead of its time. You feel up for some automatons?" She asked as she set the dishes down on the coffee table and fed Kiyoshi.

"Yeah, I feel up for it." He gave her a genuine and wide smile while she knelt by the coffee table and began to dish out food. He watched as she made moves that could only be described as graceful and was transfixed as she tilted her head to the side and he got a good view of her long neck. While she served Becca kept a serene look on her face while she grinned inwardly. She was well aware that Spencer was staring at her, she was always aware at times like this her grandmother's training echoing in the back of her mind.

_Tilt your neck, it's an invitation._

_Keep your back straight, slouching shows you're no better than a farm girl._

_Always have a smile, but not too wide, show pleasure, don't bare your teeth like an animal on the attack._

These lessons had helped her more than years in a finishing school could have and she was even more grateful for her _Obaa-chan_. She smiled mostly to herself as she finished serving and thought about her diminutive grandmother. Most people would use the honorific -_san_ in regards to grandparents but Becca would never use it for hers, not when she had a good eight inches on her. As she rose she looked at Spencer, who still seemed transfixed.

"I hope you don't mind, I simply served up the rice and the naan, I didn't know which entree you wanted. What do you feel like drinking? I have bottled water, orange juice, cranberry juice, and some aloe juice with mango. I usually only have the aloe in the morning or before bed, but if you'd like some..."She made a gesture in offering and he seemed shook out of his stupor.

"Anything's fine...umm where's your DVD player?" He asked shyly and she smiled, her grandmother's teachings were gonna end up paying off.

"It's one of those TV/DVD players; along the side you'll find the slot." She smiled and went into the kitchen, giving herself a private, pleased smile.

…

Once she was in the kitchen Spencer took a deep breath and brought the disks to the TV. She was going to end up killing him if she kept looking so beautiful and making moves like that. She reminded him of the pictures of geisha that were taken before World War Two, her movements the way she tilted her head... Suddenly his brow furrowed, geisha were Japanese and so was her grandmother, he'd have to do a little more research, but he'd bet that she had geisha in her family's past.

After he put in the DVD he plated up his entree and waited for her to return, her remote looked like something that belonged on the space shuttle. He'd let her handle its use. Once she came back she sat on the couch next to him and he moved over, not ready to give up his personal space just yet. She looked at him, then the space between them and mentally shrugged. She was all about making him comfortable with her and getting in his space would be counterproductive. Soon they got caught up in the movie and during the slower parts Spencer would fill her in on Fritz Lang's place in German cinema and the great migration of the German Jewish elite during the Nazi occupation. She smiled and nodded along, already knowing this information, but liking his interpretation all the same.

…

After that night he found himself at her place whenever he had a bout of insomnia. Sometimes they'd go out for coffee or watch movies or just talk. He'd discovered that she was a well of obscure information and thanks to her he was gaining quite an extensive Japanese vocabulary. He was there so much that he was getting used to Kiyoshi and Kiyoshi was less wary of him. He was also starting to become familiar with her and while he still sat on the other side of the couch he found himself hugging her and absently touching her hand. If anyone had wanted proof that she was special to him, those almost subconscious actions would have proven it.

…

Becca was pleased and confused by Spencer's actions. He'd been spending a lot of time with her lately and had even been bonding with Kiyoshi. This would have been great except that there were things he did that didn't add up. He'd hug her and brush her hand with his, but when it came time to watch TV or talk he'd sit on the opposite side of the couch, almost like he was afraid of her invading his personal space or vice versa. It was beyond confusing and, if she was honest with herself, it hurt a bit too. She made up her mind that she was going to talk to him about it the next time he came over, she deserved to know his intentions, and she felt he needed to know hers.

* * *

…

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry if these chapters are boring, I'm establishing their relationship so there's bound to be a slow growth. Also, I love to show these true to life, behind the scenes things. It's not always about the drama and we get too little of their home lives on the show. I want to know though, am I doing something wrong? Only Sonatica is reviewing and I appreciate that more than I can say. I know that I'm getting readers and plenty of people are adding this story to alerts but I feel like it's not interesting to people. I promise the next chapter will have the rest of the team in it and the following is an exploration of something from the show so please let me know what you think. I don't react badly to criticism so I take your suggestions and usually run with them. Thank you to everyone who reads and alerts because without you there would be no story but reviews would make updates come faster.


	4. Leveling Up

**I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I only own Becca and any of the other original characters or storylines I come up with.**

**Leveling Up**

"I thought you said you couldn't drive?" Spencer said as he watched Becca expertly move the computer graphic car around the streets in the game she was playing.

"I can't drive a real car but I can drive this." She smirked as she ran over a police officer then had her character jump out to mug a pimp. She loved Grand Theft Auto. "You sure you don't wanna play?"

"No, I'd rather watch you. The Becca playing this game is different from the Becca I know. You're vicious." Becca laughed a little at his assessment and gave him a smile.

"I got this attitude from my father. He's a career military man and he taught us to take no prisoners, destroy all that gets in our way." She saved the game before she shut it off and turned to face him, smiling sweetly at the look of confusion on his face. "He also taught us that it was better to dive into the bush than beat around it. I have a question for you Spence."

She moved closer to him and was pleased when he didn't move away or tense up. She continued to smile and straightened her back like _Obaa-chan _taught her to.

"This thing between us...do you want it to be friendship or something more?" She let her smile drop a bit and Spencer was about to speak before she raised a hand. "I d like for this to be something more and feel like it could be but I'm perfectly fine with us remaining friends. In fact, my only caveat to whatever you decide is that we remain in each other's lives. I like you Spence and feel like we have a bond here that I don't want broken. So please, let me know what you want out of this."

After her emotional speech Spencer just watched her. Everything in her body language and vocal patterns pointed to honesty. She cared about him, deeply even and he knew that, beyond a shadow of a doubt, he wouldn't be rejected. She'd endured his tangents, even actively encouraged them, treated him with patience and respect and asked for nothing more in return than his company. He smiled as realization hit him. He knew he wanted more with Becca but now he realized he wanted so much more. He mentally cut down his safety net and reached a hand to brush her hair out of her face, it was a move so tender it caused her lips to part in surprise.

"I care about you too Becca, more than I've probably cared about any woman. I do want this to be more." He leaned down and kissed her forehead and she felt like her heart was going to explode in her chest. "I want to move forward with you."

He moved back but moved his hand to hold her neck and she understood the invitation. It was hardwired in his DNA to over think things and think himself out of the first move. Too much risk, too much danger but Becca had different DNA. Her father was a paratrooper and her mother an ER nurse, hesitation wasn't coded in hers. Without a thought to the consequences she rose to her knees and brought her lips to Spencer's, expecting him to back off but he didn't he deepened the kiss and she allowed him to take charge as her blood coursed hotly through her veins and she felt herself falling into the kiss. This was it, the turning point, now they could move forward and the thought made her giddy as he continued to do exquisite things to her mouth. Never let it be said that Spencer Reid was an inexperienced virgin, his kiss told a different story.

…

Three days after the kiss and subsequent trip to second base, and almost third, Becca stood at the elevator by the BAU offices. For once she wasn't doing her standard stalking, instead the elevator closest to her office was closed for repairs that meant she had to detour and she couldn't say she minded. While she waited for the overtaxed elevator to get to her floor she heard a fast click if high heels and felt multiple presences behind her. When she glanced back she smiled, despite feeling her stomach doing flip flops.

"Hey Becca, I'm glad we caught you." She looked to her right into the smiling face of JJ and when she turned to greet her she saw Ms. Garcia and Agent Prentiss with her. Her stomach was right to flip flop. This was Spencer's family and they had her cornered.

"You certainly did. How can I help you ladies?" She asked, suddenly really really nervous.

"We're going out for some dinner; we'd love you to come." Garcia grinned and patted her forearm and Becca was put more at ease. They were going to put her through her paces but she knew JJ wouldn't be too hard on her; at least it wasn't Agent Hotchner or Agent Rossi cornering her. The elevator dinged and the three women hemmed her in and she let them, there was no reason to fight.

…

"So you've been spending a lot of time with our wonderful boy." Garcia, or Penelope as she insisted on being called, said as she sipped her drink. "He's been happy and I want him to stay that way so keep spending time with him."

Becca laughed at that and JJ rolled her eyes while Agent Prentiss studied her. She had a lot of respect for Agent Prentiss but she was wary of her, the woman seemed nice enough but there was a depth there, a ferocious quality that Becca didn't want to be on the bad side of. As if sensing her disquiet Agent Prentiss looked her in the eyes and smiled, full of goodwill.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what drew you to Reid? I mean he's a great guy and a wonderful friend but he's not exactly...normal." She said it almost apologetically and Becca smiled, she'd been waiting for this question.

"I don't mind at all, Agent Prentiss, in fact I'll be happy to tell you. He's obviously brilliant, he's a nerd like me and proud to be. I learn something new from him every day and I just get new ways to view the world. He's also the sweetest man that I've ever known and he's so beautiful. I guess you could say it was the whole package that drew me in. I wouldn't change him." She smiled wider as she explained herself and Prentiss nodded, pleased by the response.

"He is wonderful isn't he? It's Emily by the way, if you're going to be around more often you need to lose the formality. How's the virgin mojito? I'm thinking of getting the real thing." Emily asked and Becca sipped her drink to give her a better assessment.

"It's good; they went a little heavy on the lime though. I like mine more minty." She sipped again and Emily nodded.

"Me too. How do you feel about bad 80's musicals?" She suddenly asked and Becca furrowed her brow.

"_Xanadu_ bad or _The Wiz_ bad?" She asked and it made all the other girls at the table laugh, she'd fit in just fine.

…

_A Few Days Later..._

"Ok, I see your point and I will admit that the _Original Series_ is important, perhaps one of the most important television series of all time but it's not the best Trek series. Important yes, best...no." She conceded to one of his point but wouldn't budge.

"_Deep Space Nin_e is a jumbled mess; there are the Prophets, the feuding between Cardassia and Bajor, the Ferengi. It's not sure if it's a comedy or drama because it's definitely not straight science fiction." He reiterated his argument and watched her eyes narrow. He'd seen her piecing together her argument as they talked and now he was going to hear it in full.

"_Deep Space Nine_ is the best Star Trek series for multiple reasons. First, it is a neatly woven blend of high drama, subtle comedy, slapstick and action rolled into one cohesive show. They did have their "Culture of the week" episodes or one offs but those were overshadowed by these overarching arcs that would carry along entire seasons. Look at the entrance of the Dominion, the Dominion Wars, the drama with _Qo'Nos_ and Gowron's betrayal of the treaties set forth by the Federation. Not to mention that the Klingon culture was fully realized in this variation. Finally, it had the best ensemble cast of any of the other series, though I will concede that Captain Picard was the best Captain. That's a discussion for another day though. In closing I will never concede to your assessment." She set her mouth in a firm line and stared him down, her eyes determined, and Spencer knew things were going to change for them again. They were on another level now.

"We'll agree to disagree then. Want to watch Babylon Five instead? We both agree that it's the best." He asked her and she smiled before she got up and went to her DVDs.

While she was away he thought about these new feelings he had and came to a conclusion. He was in love with Becca and the thought thrilled and terrified him all at once. He let a smile anchor on his face and once she'd loaded the DVD and started the episode she moved into his arms and he found himself kissing her hair. Nothing had ever felt as right as this did and as he held her he got lost in these new sensations. Later he'd dissect them but for now he was going to do what Morgan had encouraged for years. He was just going to feel and it felt good.

* * *

...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Sorry this is such a short one. I let my muse take over and this is where she decided to stop. I hope you still enjoy it. I have plan for the next chapter in the works and I hope to have it up in a few days. Remember, if there's anything you want to see with these two don't be shy, let me know. My muse likes a nudge from time to time.


	5. Information Overload

**I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I only own Becca and any of the other original characters or storylines I come up with.**

**Information Overload**

"You asked to see me Agent Filcher?" Becca asked as the man's assistant led her into her supervisor's office.

"Hello Ms. Hughes, please come in." He smiled and Becca felt her stomach turn, that smile never meant good things, no matter who did the smiling. "Sit, I promise this will be over soon."

Becca just nodded and sat with her hands neatly folded in her lap and her legs folded delicately at the ankle. She was nervous, she had no idea what he wanted so she just sat and felt herself shrinking a bit so she straightened her back and looked him in the eye, not wavering. He simply straightened his file folder and smiled.

"I received two very different reports concerning you this week. The first, and least important as far as I'm concerned, is regarding an "inappropriate" relationship you're currently in with Dr. Spencer Reid in the BAU. According to the accusation you're breaking the morality clause and "fraternizing." I don't need to tell you that the Bureau has no written rules against socializing between agents or personnel so I decided that it would go no further than me and SSA Aaron Hotchner. According to Agent Hotchner the relationship is not affecting Dr. Reid negatively. Therefore he sees no reason to put a sanction on the two of you. I've been looking at your work output since the time the accusation listed and I must say it's been stellar. In fact this output is the reason for the second report but first, I want to know where you stand on this." He put down the folder and looked at her closely. "I received a request for your services from DHS. They were looking into the files of Agents and personnel who are fluent in _Farsi _and your name stood out since you passed all of the test batteries. You also passed the background check. They only have one concern though; this concern comes from the fact that you didn't complete your training in the academy. They would like you to complete this training in preparation for a department transfer. Here is the request."

He handed the file to her and she looked it over. There was all the official paperwork and an additional file folder was clipped to the back which contained all of the necessary paperwork for her to complete her training, including a fee waiver that just needed her signature. She placed that folder back onto his desk and looked at the offer in front of her. She'd receive additional pay for her translating services and she'd be raised a clearance level, so accepting the request for services was clearly a no-brainer. Returning to the Academy, however, just wasn't going to happen.

"May I have your pen sir?" She asked and Agent Filcher complied. "I'll accept this request for my services, but I cannot return to the Academy it's a personal decision and I'd rather not discuss it but...I just can't return to training."

"I respect your decision Ms. Hughes, but you are aware of the salary increase that comes with being an Agent and there are multiple opportunities for career advancement. I wish you would reconsider. According to records you did well in most areas of the training but did not complete the firearms or self-defense training. I respectfully request that you return to complete these requirements."

"Well, sir, I respectfully decline your request. Is there anything else that you require me for?" She was on the edge of annoyance and wanted to leave before she went over that edge. Also she wanted to investigate the accusations against her and Spencer. She had a theory about who made the claim but she needed proof before she made their life miserable. Never give up and never say die wasn't just the Goonies motto.

"Not at this moment Ms. Hughes. Have a good day and if you change your mind my door is always open." He stood and she followed suit before they shook hands and she walked out of his office. She had just made the leap from annoyed to fuming as her mind went back to the accusation and she needed to find her center before she returned to work and faced the gossipy little punks in her office.

…

"Reid, may I talk to you for a minute?" Hotch asked as he walked up to Reid's desk and the younger man nodded as he was led to one of the more secluded work areas on the floor. Hotch didn't feel as though this talk required the formality of his office. "I had a talk with SSA Filcher in the OPA. Apparently you're socializing with a member of his personnel."

"There's nothing in the handbook or Morality Clause that prohibits-" Reid started but with a hand Hotch stopped his defense of his relationship with Becca.

"Believe me; I'm aware of this Reid. I just wanted to inform you that an official accusation of misconduct found its way onto Agent Filcher's desk and he came to me before he talked to his subordinate. I feel that these charges are a means to harass you and Ms. Hughes, perhaps out of jealousy or feelings of inadequacy on the part of the accuser. Since you have begun this...relationship with Ms. Hughes your work hasn't declined a bit and I've noticed that you're more...relatable. I see no reason to object to you continuing to see Ms. Hughes. I just wanted you to be aware of the situation in order to be prepared if the accusing party decides to try alternate means of harassment."

"Thank you Hotch. Do you know if Agent Filcher spoke to Becca yet?" He asked and Hotch couldn't help but notice the concern in his eyes. Reid really did care for her.

"I would imagine he has. If you wish to go speak to her I'll grant you an early lunch." He offered and Reid shook his head.

"I'll just wait until my lunch break to text her. Thank you Hotch." He gave him a look of gratitude and Hotch nodded before he walked away. He hoped this wouldn't cause strain in the younger man's relationship. Reid truly had been more relatable and conscious of his actions since he started dating Becca and Hotch wanted to continue to see improvement. He'd never be normal but perhaps this relationship could be the start of something new for Reid.

…

"What are you doing?" JJ asked as she looked over Garcia's shoulder and looked at the personnel file she'd pulled up for one Rebecca Hughes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Garcia asked as JJ sat down and she zoomed in on the portion of Becca's file labeled "Family". "Did you know that Becca's grandfather was a four-star General but was placed on an "Advisory List" because he married a Japanese National?"

JJ nodded, she knew quite a bit about Becca's history and understood why Garcia was snooping but couldn't exactly condone it. There were parts of Becca's history that she didn't want everyone to know.

"She comes from this big, military family but there's nothing in her record showing that she had anything to do with the armed forces. In fact I was digging a little deeper and she turned down every scholarship and grant she was offered for being an armed forces kid and grandkid." Garcia turned to JJ. "Doesn't this seem weird to you?"

"No, and I think you should stop snooping. If there's anything you want to know about Becca, you should go ask her. She won't tell you everything off the bat but she'll appreciate you taking an interest in her. Please, just close the file for now. I know you're protecting the family but...believe me...there are some things in there that she won't want you to know. Now I want you to close it before I leave this office. Please?" JJ requested and Garcia sighed before she shut the documents and blanked out the screen. JJ smiled and rose before she patted Garcia on the shoulder, happy that the analyst complied.

As soon as JJ was out the door Garcia pulled up the files again and resumed her perusing. If this woman was going to be a big part of her special boy's life then she'd be damned if she'd let her blindside him with something.

"Parents, parents...There!" She exclaimed happily but the smile left her face as she read the file. "You poor girl..."

…

_The Next Day..._

"Are you sure you don't want me to massage it for you?" Becca asked as she and Spence got off the train.

"No, if this is a muscle sprain or tear, massage will just exacerbate the problem." He said as he hissed a little and Becca frowned.

"I told you, you didn't have to sleep on the couch. The bed is big enough for two." She said without the slightest hint of innuendo or suggestiveness.

"I told you we're not there yet. Thank you for letting me spend the night." He said to soften his earlier statement and she smiled as she entered the coffee shop ahead of him and held the door. He didn't like touching doorknobs or elevator keys so she didn't mind going ahead and doing it for him. Once inside he went ahead of her and ordered their usual morning drinks and paid. It was only fair since she'd met him on the Metro and paid the morning before. Once they were successfully caffeinated they made their way to the offices and went on the elevator. Now that their relationship was common knowledge and their respective supervisors knew there was nothing to hide.

"So...my place tonight if there isn't a case?" Becca asked once they got off the elevator and Spencer nodded.

"Yeah and I think, if I spend the night, I'll take you up on the alternate offer of the futon in the art room. That couch caused some definite muscle tension in my neck." He sipped his coffee before he stopped at the juncture that forked between their two departments. "I'll see you tonight."

He leaned down and gave her the slightest, softest kiss as she smiled at him and backed away, not wanting any "inappropriate contact" reports filed next. He gave her a little wave and walked into the BAU offices while she turned and headed toward the OPA department but stopped in her tracks when she saw Penelope coming toward her with a look on her face that looked sad, but determined.

"Hi." She said with a smile and Penelope had the same look on her face as she spoke.

"We need to talk." She said seriously and Becca felt her stomach drop. Those four words were never good.

* * *

...

* * *

**Author's Note: So sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger :) I had this entirely different idea for how this chapter would go but my muse took over and I like this so much better. I felt like this needed more Team action and you can never have too much Garcia or Hotch. Also, I did research and discovered that there are no official rules regarding "fraternization" so yay! I plan on including more events from the show so here's hoping you all like it :)**


	6. Skeletons in the Closet

**I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I only own Becca and any of the other original characters or storylines I come up with.**

**Skeletons in the Closet**

"Penelope...what's up?" Becca asked as she desperately tried to ignore the churning in her stomach. Between the look in Penelope's eyes and the tone of her voice whatever it was could be bad.

"Come with me, I'll tell you when we find somewhere private." Garcia said as Becca followed behind Garcia as she went into the BAU offices and hung a right. Soon they were in a small workroom and Garcia shut the door behind them. When she turned to Becca her face still held that sad but determined look.

"What's going on Penelope? You're making me nervous." Becca said as she rubbed her neck and Garcia held the files in her hand tighter.

"Do a lot of things make you nervous Becca?" Garcia asked and the red flags went up as Becca looked at Garcia.

"What do you mean?" Becca asked her voice laced with fear.

"I know I shouldn't have done it but I pulled up your files, personnel, school, federal. I wanted to see what kind of person was in my special boy's life. I saw...I saw your family history." She let it stop at that and watched all of the blood drain from Becca's face.

"How much did you see?" Becca asked in a voice almost too small to hear.

"I saw it all sweetheart. I know what you went through was painful, what you continue to go through is painful but I need to know if you've told Spencer any of this. You might not think it's important to tell him or you might be ashamed of it but, believe me, he needs to know." She explained and Becca felt her eyes start to water. She'd never been as humiliated as she was now. This woman who pretended to be her friend had snooped into her past and now knew all of her secrets, all of the things she tried to hide or suppress. Things no one outside of her family knew. Things she hadn't even told JJ or her therapist.

"What exactly does he need to know? That my mother went crazy too?" She asked and Garcia's eyes widened. Reid must really care for Becca if he'd open up about his mother's schizophrenia. "No that's not fair, his mother's sick, mine was crazy."

Tears started to leak down Becca's face and Garcia started to regret ambushing her like this.

"When you say everything, what do you mean?" Becca asked and Garcia decided to tell the truth.

"I saw it all sweetheart." Garcia said quietly and Becca wiped her tears.

"Then you saw more than most people know. All Spence knows is that my mom died when I was thirteen and because my dad was on a tour of duty I went to live with my grandparents. He knows nothing about how she died or what she lived with before she died." She took a deep breath and tears began again. "He doesn't know how she took my dad's pistol and put it to her head and pulled the fucking trigger. He doesn't know that I found her...in our living room...her brains on the wall."

That was all Becca could say before she started crying in earnest. As she sat in a chair Garcia came to comfort her and she moved away and stood.

"No, don't touch me, don't act like a friend." Becca said and Garcia looked at her helplessly.

"I am your friend. I had to look up that information to see...to see what kind of person we were bringing into our lives. I'm sorry if I hurt you but I needed to know, to be sure...to be sure he was safe." She explained and Becca scoffed and shook her head.

"That's not it, sure you want to protect him but you also wanted to know everything. It's what you do, everyone knows that Spence is a genius but no one seems to remember that you are too. You just hide it with quips and quirkiness. You have to know everything, it just doesn't matter how you get the information, how unethically." Becca said with venom in her voice and Garcia flinched. "Tell me, did you read my psych eval too? I'd be surprised if you'd stopped at my family's records."

"Yeah, I read them. I wanted to be sure that you talked to Reid about that too." Garcia said lamely and Becca chuckled mirthlessly.

"No, I didn't tell him. I didn't want him to abandon me like my dad did, or my brother. My dad couldn't handle my mom so he just kept going back to the army, one tour after another and my brother has followed in his footsteps. I've dealt with depression and anxiety since I was a teenager and for the first time I'm happy and content. I'm not going to screw that up by scaring him away." She looked at Garcia and shook her head. "I don't want you to tell him either. It's not your place, you shouldn't even know."

"I know, believe me I know but I think you should tell him. If you were Bi-Polar it would have come out by now, you're in the clear. If anyone will understand it's Spence. He knows what it's like to be afraid of what could be lurking inside of you." She explained and Becca gave her a long, steady look that held no warmth.

"_If _I tell him, it's up to me to tell him." Becca said as she wiped away the last of her tears and ran her fingers through her hair. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get to my office and look at my itinerary for the next week. I'll be working off site starting tomorrow and I have to prepare."

She stood with her back straight and her head high. She'd already broken a dozen of her _Obaa-chan's _rules by crying in front of an enemy and speaking above a whisper while angry so she needed to show that she was still a lady. She needed to show that she wouldn't crack up, like her mother did.

"Becca, I'm sorry it came out like this. I just wanted to be sure-" Garcia started and Becca raised a hand as she made it to the door.

"Don't call me Becca. Only friends can call me Becca and your invasive search erased those rights Ms, Garcia. I have no idea if you'll ever regain my trust but, for now, I just consider you a fellow employee of the Federal Bureau of Investigation and a close friend to my significant other. Any familiarity we had is gone. Have a lovely day." With that dismissal Becca left the room and Garcia leaned against the table, defeated. She knew Becca was guarded and understood that she had good reason to be, but she never expected that reaction. Usually people just accepted that she conducted a search and let it go, it was obvious that Becca was very protective of the information she had dug up. Now that Garcia thought about it, she had gone about things completely wrong and Becca was bound to hold a tighter lid on the information than ever. With a silent condemnation of herself she held the files and walked back to the offices. She had work to do.

…

_Later that Week..._

"I'm surprised _The Holy Grail _is your favorite. I would have guessed _Life of Brian_ or _The Meaning of Life_ because of your love of parody and your irreverent sense of humor." Spencer said as he sat on the couch and Becca laughed at his explanation as she set his dinner in front of him and knelt on a cushion by the coffee table. It was her favorite way to eat when watching TV. It also brought her closer to Spencer than she'd be sitting next to him.

"Please, "Your Mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!" How can I not love a film with that quote?" She laughed and Spencer smiled at her before he took his _Naan_ and dipped it in the sauce of his chicken _Tikka Masala_. "Though "He's not the messiah, he's a very naughty boy!" does come close."

She continued to smile and Spencer glanced at the mail and papers strewn on her table. A letter addressed to her from the United States Army caught his eye. As he moved closer he saw it was addressed to Becca from LTC. Michael Hughes, her father. It was postmarked a week prior and had remained unopened. His brows furrowed together. He knew a little about her father and that information had come from her personnel file that he'd read and bits and pieces he'd managed to trick her into telling him but he really didn't know anything about the man. In fact the only family she really talked about was her grandparents. He knew a lot about them.

"Becca?" He asked and she looked up from her Lamb Pasanda expectantly. "Why haven't you opened this letter from your father? It was postmarked a week ago."

Becca looked at the table and saw that he had indeed seen the letter. Usually she sent them directly down the trash chute but since her grandfather had been the one to inform her about her father's heart attack she thought it prudent to start reading them again. Though it was a hard habit to get into since the man sent her one a week, or two on the anniversary of the suicide and she hadn't opened one in three years. He thought it was a way to ease the pain of his abandonment but considering that she hadn't seen him since she graduated from college the second time, she didn't feel like she owed him much. Now if only Caleb would write her, she missed her twin terribly.

"I guess I forgot. It's probably just filled with excuses, why he can't come visit, which country he's in now, how he's on the fast track to becoming Colonel, rather than simply Lieutenant Colonel. Pretty standard stuff." She said quickly and Spencer couldn't help but notice the defeated slump of her shoulders or the way she refused to make eye contact and the bitter tone of her voice. Her father had hurt her and she didn't want Spencer to see that hurt. He was curious about everything but a little voice in his head, one that he tended to ignore in his pursuit of information, told him to let it go for the time being so he did.

"Why are you so excited about the letter from Boston University?" He asked and she looked up at him with her dark eyes shining. He'd noticed the jagged way the letter was opened and the obvious haste it had been removed from the envelope.

"It's a request to present my Master's Thesis during the Boston University Conference on Language Development. I wrote my Thesis about the acquisition of multiple languages during childhood, focusing on the practice of teaching children languages from different families. Specifically Germanic languages and Japonic, but I also discussed the acquisition of other families later in life and how the early training made it possible. They want me to present an abstract of my Thesis and, if it goes well I might get a printing. This is more than I'd ever dreamed." She smiled at him before she glanced down at the floor again then looked at him with eyes that held uncertainty. "I wanted you to come with me, if you don't feel we're ready for that I understand."

"I'd be honored to go. As long as there's no case I'll be there, watching you present. I'm proud of you." He smiled at her, meaning every word he said and the look of gratitude in her eyes was flattering. He didn't know it but the final four words he spoke broke down the last of the walls she had around her heart. She was now completely in love with Dr. Spencer Reid, and for the first time in a long time her anxiety vanished and things felt right.

* * *

…

* * *

**Author's Note: **So, so sorry for the delay with this story. I've had the month from hell and had writer's block. I knew where I wanted to go with this and didn't know where to start, and that was killing me. Now things have calmed down and I finally figured out where to go with this. I hope it wasn't too dramatic but I want to show that Becca's a damaged soul but she's trying to be the best she can be. Thank you in advance for reading and reviewing. :)


	7. Turning Point

**I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters. I only own Becca and any of the other original characters or storylines I come up with.**

**Turning Point**

"Are you almost ready? The train leaves in twenty minutes and we need to grab something to eat before we go." Spencer asked as he checked his watch against the train schedule. They were going to the conference in Boston and he didn't want them to be late.

"Almost, I just...have...to...tada!" She shouted in a happy voice as she got her bag to close. Spencer had his ready bag with him so they were both prepared. She rolled her bag out of the bedroom and picked her computer bag off of the coffee table as she passed and Spencer smiled, already so proud of her. She leaned up for a kiss and he leaned down to accommodate her when his phone began ringing persistently. He looked at his phone then gave her an apologetic look before he answered.

"Reid here...ok...I'll be there in twenty...I'll try for fifteen...bye JJ." He spoke into the phone and looked over to see Becca's face morph into a look of pure disappointment, but she quickly blanked it.

"I guess I'm going alone huh?" She asked and Spencer ran his hand along her face, he hated disappointing her like this.

"We've got a case; I don't know how long I'll be gone." He said and she just nodded.

"Just go and be a hero. Call me if you can, ok?" She requested and he nodded before he grabbed his briefcase and go-bag. He moved toward the door but before he went through it he turned and leaned his face down. Becca lifted her face up and he kissed her gently, they didn't have time for anything more. When they broke apart he gave her an apologetic look before he moved to the door.

"Travel safely and if you have any problems call me. I may not answer but I'll get back to you when I can." He said quickly and Becca just nodded.

"Be safe." She kissed her hand and extended it toward him as he went out the door. Once he was gone she sighed then looked at the clock. She had a train to catch.

…

_A Week Later..._

"Hey." Becca greeted as she opened the door for Spencer. It was the first time they'd seen each other since she left for the conference and he had a case. The case was drawn out and when he returned she'd been working with Homeland Security so the only contact they'd had had been short phone calls and texts.

"Hi, how was the conference?" He asked after the greeting and Becca beamed at him before she moved away from the door and ushered him in.

"It was amazing!" She was bubbling over with excitement and Spencer just smiled at her as she led him to the couch and sat down next to her. While she told him about the offer made to her to assist in research and a not-so-subtle request that she pursue her Doctorate.

"You should get your Doctorate, statistically our odds of continuing a relationship will improve." He said with a smile and Becca frowned.

"What do you mean?" She asked as she moved slightly away from him and he continued.

"Well, I have several Doctorates in different fields and have a choice between working in the public and private sectors while your single Master's degree limits your career opportunities and also puts us at odds when considering earnings. I already make considerably more than you with my salary as an agent. These factors, singly, would put a strain on a relationship but, when put together, doom a relationship before it begins. Not to mention the fact that I am an agent and you never completed your training. If you receive your Doctorate and finish your training you'll almost be on par with me statistically." He smiled and Becca stood up, her white skin red with rage, her Irish temperament coming to the fore.

"Are you saying you're better than me?" She asked in a quiet voice but it rose in volume and pitch with the next question. "How can you say this? I thought we were equals!"

Her breathing sped up and Spencer watched as her pupils responded to the emotion and she paced.

"I can't...I can't believe you'd do this to me!" She practically shouted and Spencer felt his stomach lurch. She got angry so quickly it was like a switch had been flipped. He felt his head get heavy when he remembered how his mother would flip on his father like that. She'd yell like Becca and his father would yell back. He couldn't do that, he couldn't yell. Especially when he didn't know why she was angry. "I'm not like you! I haven't had the opportunities you have. I can't just do what you do. You think we shouldn't be together?"

Her face took on a pleading look and Spencer got his voice back.

"That's not what I meant...I was just encouraging you-" He started but she cut him off and he felt his stomach churn while tension caused his limbs to get heavier.

"Encouraging me to what? To get degrees because you're better than me statistically? _Maitta!_ I thought you cared about me." She said in a voice sounding hurt and angry.

"I'm sorry, that's not what I meant at all." He tried to apologize and she wasn't hearing it, she was in the little part of her brain filled with pent up anger.

"No, don't apologize. You've always felt this way. BAU man slumming it with the administrative worker. I can-" Her fit was cut off by Spencer doubling over. The anger and hurt radiating off of her had finally gotten to him and he doubled over. This knocked her out of her head space and she rushed to him. "Spence...babe...wait here, I'll get something for you."

She ran to the bathroom and brought him a wet washcloth and placed it on his neck. She moved away and was startled when he grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry...I never meant for it to sound like that." He explained and she sat down next to him again. "I just meant that if you looked at our lives on paper we're in different places that don't statistically match up. I would never consider myself better than you."

"I'm so sorry; I lost myself for a minute. I shouldn't have attacked you like that. I just...I already know that you're better than me. You're more intelligent, have a better career and...I know I don't measure up to you. I feel so stupid, like I don't know anything. You're a walking encyclopedia and I guess I just envy you and wish I could have even a fraction of your intelligence." She apologized as her blush deepened and Spencer sat up and took her hand in his.

"Better than you? Smarter? I may be a genius but I don't know everything. I learn so much from you and I'm so impressed with you." He brought his hand up and cradled her cheek. "I'm so proud of your accomplishments and I know you'll succeed in whatever you do. I want you to get your Doctorate for you, you deserve a chance to earn it and I want to be there when you get your hood."

She smiled and tears from a mixture of embarrassment and love trailed down her cheeks. He was so perfect and she was...not... She lost the ability to speak so she leaned forward and kissed him gently, hoping to express everything she felt in the kiss and if his response was any indication he understood.

…

_Three days later..._

Becca rushed through the halls of the hospital as she searched for the room JJ had told her Spencer was in. She'd been told that he'd been admitted the night before but no one would tell her the reason just that it was "classified". She'd been about to speak to one of the nurses when she noticed Morgan in front of a room talking to an Asian woman and looking unconcerned. The look on his face caused some of her tension to dissipate. If Morgan was calm, Spence was fine.

"Agent Morgan." She got his attention and he gave her a small smile before he said something to the Asian woman who smiled at her then moved away as Morgan walked up to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you Hughes? It's Derek or Morgan. You're Reid's girl that means you don't have to be formal." He smiled and she felt herself calm down more.

"Agen- Derek." She smiled as he tilted his head in acceptance of the moniker. "How is he?"

"He's awake and I bet it'll do a world of difference for him to see you. Only two at a time are allowed though and Garcia is in there with Emily so I'll just stand out here with you until one of them leaves." She nodded and Derek mentally catalogued the slight flinch when he'd said Garcia. She apparently wasn't over the fight they'd had. He brought her to the glass doors in front of Reid's room and watched as she moved her eyes to him and couldn't stop her hand from going to her mouth. "Calm down sweetheart. He's good; he'll be back to a hundred percent in about a week. They'll be holding him a couple of days then he's all yours."

She nodded but he saw tears in her eyes and, never being able to stand by while a woman hurt, he put an arm around her. She accepted the comfort and continued to watch Spencer, feeling every bit of love she had for him come out when his eyes met hers and he smiled. His smile said everything and Emily took it as her cue to leave. Once she was out the door she walked to Becca and stood next to her.

"Go on, he needs you in there." She said and Becca just nodded before she moved past the agent and walked into the room, her eyes on Spencer the whole time.

…

Spencer lay back in the bed and watched Garcia hover over him and fuss with his food, blankets and even his TV. She made sure he was as comfortable as possible and he appreciated it and appreciated her presence. He was just missing someone important so when he looked out the door and saw Becca standing with Morgan he felt himself smile. He'd missed her.

"Hey." He said quietly and Becca made a beeline for him, completely ignoring or ignorant of Garcia's presence. From the way she immediately took his hand he assumed that her sole focus was on him. She couldn't find her voice so she just kissed his hand and held it. He was too weak to protest but he didn't want to, she could touch him all she wanted and he'd remain at ease. In fact, he needed her touch at the moment so he definitely wouldn't protest.

"How? What? Are you ok?" She finally asked and he smiled again.

"I'll be fine. I'm just glad you're here." He said and she kissed his hand again.

"There's nowhere else I'd be." She held his hand to her cheek before she looked him in the eyes. "I'll always be here if you need me."

Garcia took that as her cue and she silently made her way out, not wanting to upset Becca and in turn upset Reid. Eventually she'd hash things out with the woman but now wasn't the time. Garcia wasn't a fighter but she knew when to pick her battles.

"Are you comfortable? I could get a nurse." Becca said and Spencer shook his head. Now that she was there he didn't want her going anywhere.

"I'm comfortable, even more so now that you're here." He said before he coughed gently and Becca passed him some tissues before she grabbed one herself and dabbed at her eyes.

"When I heard you were in the hospital my first thought was that an unsub got you. I couldn't believe it. You seem so invincible to me. Now you're here, you look so fragile." She cried and he rested his hand on the hand she was using to clutch the railing. "I know we haven't been together long but I don't know what I'd do without you. I need you in my life Spence. I...I... I need you."

"I need you too." He said honestly and kept his eyes trained on hers and they knew what the words really meant. When the time was right they'd be able to say them.

* * *

…

* * *

**Author's Note: **So sorry for the delay. I've had a lot going on and my muse was dominated by Sons of Anarchy. I'll try to update more frequently but I can't make a promise. Thank you for not giving up on this story :)


	8. Author's Note

Dear Readers,

It pains me to write this but I think it must be done. I've lost a lot of interest in my fanfiction endeavors and have just stopped writing certain pairings and storylines. I don't feel like I could do the stories justice anymore and have changed as a person and an author since I started them. Some of my titles are going to be deleted and others concluded where they are. If you would like to know where I was going with the story, PM me or put your request in a review. I apologize for this and truly regret starting stories that I could not finish.

Titles that I will go back to at a later date will be marked "HIATUS" in the summary and those that are finished will be labeled "CONCLUDED". Again I apologize but I feel that this is only right since the passion for these stories is gone and it feels gross to just string you along. Thank you for your readership, reviews and encouragement. It still means so much to me.

-MelanthiaChase


End file.
